1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method, a transmission device, a reception method, and a reception device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As radio communications schemes, single-carrier schemes and multi-carrier schemes such as OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) (for example, see J. A. C. Bingham, “Multicarrier Modulation for Data Transmission: An Idea Whose Time Has Come”, IEEE Communications Magazine, May 1990) have been proposed. Multi-carrier schemes are advantageous in that they provide a high frequency-usage efficiency and are suitable for large-capacity transmission. Single-carrier schemes are advantageous in that they do not require signal processing such as FFT (fast Fourier transform) or IFFT (inverse FFT), and are thus suitable for realizing a low power consumption implementation.